Exorcism
by ninjachief547
Summary: What if Lloyd had been freed of Morro's possession earlier in Season 5? What would've happened? Find out what right here! Takes place sometime during episode 50, Kingdom Come. Rated T out of my paranoia for violence.
1. Kingdom Come

**This is a a dream of mine I had about Ninjago Possession I had about a week ago. (I also had one about Hands of Time, so if you want that I'll write that too.) I decided to write this as a separate one-shot, so yeah. It's completely up to you guys if you want more. Just leave a review about it and I'll continue this story. Simple as that. Anyway, let's get into this awesome dream of mine! Also, I'm going through a stage where Possession is my favorite season, so I'm trying to rewatch all of the episodes. (Basically I'm saying you can expect more of this.) :P**

 **Onto the reading! ;D**

* * *

The ninja were in Cloud Kingdom, chasing after their possessed friend, who had the Sword of Sanctuary in hand. Blowing across rooftops the blade wielder flew, cackling at his pursuers pathetic attempt at catching up to him. They could never reach him at this fast of speed.

"Having trouble there?" Morro called over his shoulder, laughing up a storm as the blue ninja face-planted into the roof of a building, earning himself a mouthful of shingles.

"Morro! I'm coming for you!" The fire ninja shouted, his angry voice echoing throughout the vast realm. His tone only caused the wind Master to laugh harder, which is all that it took to distract him. One split second.

All of a sudden, Morro slammed into the roof of a building, the velocity hurling him through the ceiling and smack dab onto the floor. For awhile he lay there, looking up at the gaping hole above and blinking the dizziness from his eyes. Dazed, the master of wind finally managed to sit up, rubbing his throbbing forehead. That had hurt- Wait a minute.

Across from him on the floor lay the motionless green ninja, features twisted into a grimace. Next to him was the Sword of Sanctuary, stained with...blood. Had he impaled himself in the rush of things? Morro swallowed before climbing to his feet, using a shelf on the wall for support. Slowly, he made his way over to inspect the unconscious green ninja, when blonde's vexed green eyes abruptly shot open.

Sweeping a leg outward, Lloyd's foot hooked around the wind master's ankle, throwing him off balance and momentarily disorienting him. When Morro raised his arm to counteract with a gust of wind, the green ninja rolled out of the way, scooping up the precious Sword of Sanctuary in the process.

Soon they were in a stand off, neither one of them daring to move as they carefully watched each other for any sign of attack. But when they did eventually move, it was in a slow circle, weapons lifted higher.

After a few more moments of encircling each other, Morro spoke up. "How did _you_ escape _my_ possession?" he sneered, and Lloyd's brows furrowed, lips unfurling a snarl.

"How about you guess," the blonde retorted, before thrusting the blade forward. Already anticipating his advance, Morro dodged the strike, allowing his momentum it to carry him into a swift kick.

The blow caught Lloyd in the back of the thigh, and he hissed, dropping down onto one knee. Morro had to act fast if he wanted to subdue and possess him again, so he dived in for the kill and...missed. Lloyd was already gone, leaping out of a window.

Recovering from the misleading maneuver, the ghost hurried after him, vaulting over the windowsill and landing on another patch of roof. He did a brief scan of the area, but Lloyd was nowhere in sight. The wind master squinted his eyes to see further. Where had he gone? Did he fall of the building?

"Take this!" Lloyd shouted from behind, landing on Morro's shoulders and knocking him down onto the pointy surface of the roof. The ghost gritted his teeth to keep from crying out, swearing under his breath. The energy master was going to pay for that.

Thanks to the help of the wall, the spent master of wind clambered to his feet, surveying his surreal, yet dreamy surroundings. Clouds of light pink and orange drifted by in a small current of air, and Morro cursed at their beauty, scattering them about with a breeze of his own. Nothing deserved to look pretty when he was around.

"Cylclondo!" The blue-clad ninja shouted from behind him, and that was Morro's cue to leave. Without a second thought the ghost leapt into open air, using a burst of wind to propel himself higher. From the ninja's several battle cries, he could tell they were following him, but he paid them no heed. Where was that green ninja?

"Ninjago!"

In a flash of green, the wind master was swatted from the sky, falling out of tune with his powers. Tumbling through the air, he spotted the green ninja. He was the one who had knocked him down.

Focusing on the air as he plummeted, he conjured a current, letting it build momentum in his hands. Once it was gale-force, he unleashed it upon the blonde, sending him sailing in the opposite direction with a scream.

"Lloyd!" The other four ninja yelled as their teammate soared away from them, immediately going after him. Apparently they weren't as concerned about Morro. He was the least of their worries when it came to the life of a friend.

 _Wait a minute..._ the ghost realized as he stabilized himself with another current of air. _I need him! Why did I just discard of him like that?!_

"Morro! We have the Sword of Sanctuary!" Bansha announced from their airship behind the wind master. Morro spun to face them, a deep scowl puckering his features. He should be pleased that they had the Sword in their possession. Instead he was fuming. It was useless without a Spinjitzu master.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he sneered, pointing to the disappearing ninja. "After them!"

"Let my arrow lead the way," Soul Archer proposed, nocking a skreemer-tipped arrow to his bow. Without missing a beat, he released the string, and the arrow went spiraling off into the atmosphere. "We should know of their location in a short while," he explained while the blademistress nodded along.

"Good. But I'm getting a head start. And so help me if that Sword gets stolen..." he shot an icy glare at both of them, before migrating to a nearby rooftop. Even if he was highly skilled when it came to controlling the wind, his abilities still had their weaknesses.

Kicking up beige shingles, he made his way across the roof, then jumped and crossed a divide with a spurt of air. On the next building he ran even faster, the image of the green ninja burning behind his eyes. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch them in time.

Thankfully, the ninja were loud, and he caught a fleeting glimpse of them in a tower he would have otherwise passed. Stooping lower, he made sure to land a quiet as possible, then crept up to a window. As he peered inside, the ninja didn't seem to notice him. They were too busy recapping the previous days the energy master had missed. Morro smirked. This was the ideal time to strike.

Briskly, he moved to another window and peeked through it - and seeing that the coast was clear - fazed through the wall right next to it.

Sneaking up on them was just as easy. With his legs merged together into one, he could glide over the floor, eliminating the chance of a floorboard creaking and giving away his position. Once behind the team, he stood there and listened for a bit. He wanted to hear what they were saying anything about him.

Sure enough, that's exactly what their conversation was based upon.

"So what did it feel like be possessed?" the blue one asked, earning himself a punch from his red comrade.

"You don't just ask him that!" the red ninja snapped, and the blue mimicked him. This time he received a punch from the robot.

"We must remain vigilant, Jay. If we are careless, our pursuer may hear us," the white ninja warned, and Jay - the blue ninja - immediately simmered down.

"Guys, I sense something. This is gonna sound really strange, but there's a ghostly presence nearby. I can sense it," the ghost ninja spoke up, and Morro scowled. How was that even possible? He couldn't even detect if there was another ghost within two feet of him without seeing or hearing them!

"Guys, Cole's right. I can sense something weird too." The green ninja stood, collecting his bearings and brushing himself off. "It's best we leave before we actually _are_ found."

 _This is just priceless!_ Morro thought to himself, preparing an onslaught of his own. They already had been compromised! Once he was standing with both his feet separate and on the ground, he sprung from his hiding place and sent a gust of wind at the unsuspecting ninja. Caught off guard, they each toppled over like bowling pins, with the exception of the green ninja. He was already locked and loaded, a battle stance established with his fists glowing green.

" _Morro_..." Lloyd spat, quite literally and the ghost barely managed to dodge his saliva. It classified as a liquid, so it was on his danger list as well.

"Here's a little cool down!" Morro retorted, faking the energy master with a tunnel of wind to both sides, instead of his direct location. Expecting Morro to aim straight for him, Lloyd dived to the side, falling into his trap and getting swept up by a gust of wind.

Regaining his balance, the fire ninja was the first to pounce, pitching round after round of fireballs in his direction. With ease, the master of wind danced past them, extinguishing those that came bit too close for his liking. This was just way too simple.

"Lighting!" Jay popped up on his radar, hands engulfed in blue electricity. He took a shot, but missed Morro and electrocuted the fire master instead. The ghost cackled with malicious glee as he floated through the chaos, each of their blasts either missing or being warded off by the storm he created.

"Never lose focus!" The ice master suddenly appeared, freezing the floor beneath Morro. The wind Master - who was already preoccupied with the red and blue ninja's circus display - was too slow to respond, and he slipped and landed on the ground with a thud.

Next was the earth master to crack the whip. He lunged for Morro, tackling him on the spot. After a moment of wresting, the master of wind threw him off into the white ninja, knocking both of them to the floor. He turned around to deal with the other two elemental masters once again, balling his hands into fists.

But what he saw was all but amusing. With their dukes ready and their elemental powers crackling, they both shot at him in unison. Unable to dodge, he was nailed with a blast of lightning to the chest, the fire roaring dangerously close to his ear.

He was losing. One misstep could change the battle - for either side. And now his side was under the weather.

"Give it up, _Morro_. You're surrounded," the green ninja said, stepping into the ghost's line of sight. The other four ninja were flanking his sides - the red and blue to his left, while the white and black stood on his right, each of their elements trigger a go. Morro couldn't help but guffaw at the ridiculous sight.

"Nice try, but I'm all but done," he continued to laugh, and the other ninja eyed him with conviction.

Interrupting their face-off was a skreemer arrow, unbeknownst to the ninja until it was too late. It struck Jay in the back, causing him to collapse. The battle resumed.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Morro summoned a current of air, directing it at the ninja's feet. They were swift to move out of its path, but it still caught the earth ninja by surprise. There was an audible thump when Cole hit the roof outside, but his other friend's were already on him.

In no time to spare, elements were clashing, until the robot flew out a window too. Nonetheless, the remaining two ninja still fought with all their might.

"Take this! Hiyah!" the fire master launched himself into the air, then began to spin. "Ninjago!" he shouted, bearing down upon the master of wind.

"Take what? Your balance!" Morro chuckled, kicking out a foot and tripping the red ninja. He stumbled, however, but did not fall.

While the ghost's attention was focused on the master of fire, the green ninja raised his hands above his head, a huge ball of light beginning to form. Soon, it was scraping the ceiling, and Lloyd tossed it. It was a direct hit. Morro crumpled to the floor, motionless. Had he really rendered him unconscious?

Upon further inspection, he found that in fact he had, judging from the wind master's unresponsive state. But could it be that easy?

"Gotcha!" The ghost's eyes flew open, and the blonde caught a glimpse of horror on Kai's face.

"No!" Jay screamed, rushing forward. But it was already too late to intervene. The ghost went intangible and flew into Lloyd's torso, seizing control. The green ninja was possessed, though he still appeared normal.

"Lloyd! Fight him!" Kai urged, his eyes wild with fear.

"Listen to Kai for once! Don't let him win!" Jay added, halting right next to the red ninja, who had removed his hood.

"I-I c-can't..." Lloyd shuddered, his hair starting to darken. Morro was taking over, and it was a petrifying process.

The other two ninja arrived next, and they could only stare in horror too as their friend began to turn into a monster.

"You can do it green machine!" Cole rooted after a moment, shaking off the paralysis.

"Yeah!" Jay said, his voice slightly wavering. "You heard Cole!"

Whilst the heated struggle was taking place before them, Zane was thinking of a solution to the predicament they found themselves in, a hand pressed to his chin in contemplation.

"P.I.X.A.L, do you have any idea how to reverse the effects of possession? Without harming the host?" the nindroid mused as the robot AI inside his head analyzed the situation. He pursed his lips in anticipation of her reply. Lloyd was quickly losing control over his body, despite the rest of the ninja's encouraging words, and Morro would soon show up. In his opinion, he believed they had no fighting chance against him. Especially after doing an analysis of his own to prove his hypothesis. Though he decided to withhold that little piece of information from the rest of his team.

"Zane? Can Cole try to force Morro out? Being he is a ghost, I do believe he could attempt possessing someone if he desired to do so." P.I.X.A.L finally answered, and Zane mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he think of that?

Without thanking P.I.X.A.L like he usually did, he grabbed his ghost brother by a shoulder and shook. When he received Cole's full attention, he explained his discovery. The black ninja was reluctant at first, but eventually complied and attempted fazing. As soon as he got the hang of it (which was fairly quick), he jumped into Lloyd.

Immediately, the other two ninja began to panic.

"Why did Cole just do that?! Jay began pacing back and forth, pulling his mask off and frantically running his hands through his hair.

"To force Morro out," Zane replied, but no one heard him. Kai, however, seemed to understand what was going on without an explanation. Down to the point.

"Go Cole and Lloyd! You can beat him! Two versus one!" the brunette waved a fist above his head, cheering for his teammates. "Let's go! C'mon! You got this!"

Jay tied two and two together, exchanging a glance between the fire ninja and his convulsing pal. "Yeah! Ninja never quit! You guys got this!"

In a surge of light, both ghosts lurched from Lloyd's body, and the green ninja went limp. Before Morro could attempt anything else, Zane froze him to the floor, and he instantly started screaming when Kai started to melt the ice on top of him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you now," the master of fire sneered as the ghost squirmed and writhed underneath the ice. He was losing hope fast, and Kai relished every moment of it.

"Kai..." Lloyd called, his voice faint and hoarse. "No... d-don't kill h-him..."

"Hate to break it to ya Lloyd, but he's already dead. Ya know? Ghost and all?" Jay interjected, and Cole glared at him.

"Thanks Jay.. I must mean so much to you guys..." he grumbled, crossing his arms.

The lightning master was at a loss for words, so he scoffed instead. "Ah- I- Come on! I didn't mean it like that!" he insisted, yet the black ninja still refused to face him.

"Guys, knock it off..." Lloyd said weakly, and Kai begrudgingly left Morro's side, kneeling next to him. Playfully, the brunette ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"How ya feeling buddy?" he attempted to smile, but did so lazily.

But before the green ninja could respond, an arrow came zooming through the same window as before, lodging itself in the floor. Oh crap.

Forgetting about Morro, the ninja scrambled to leave, Kai scooping up Lloyd in his arms and the rest piling onto the roof through the window. They could hear ice shatter as the wind master hit the floor below, and they were hasty to do airjitzu. It was a bit tricky for the brunette to use the martial art with another person in tow, but he managed.

Up into the sky they rose, landing on a taller structure a few yards away. Zane did a brief scan of the area, then pointed downward to the south.

"There is the eye!" he declared just as Morro burst through the window.

"Ninja! There they are!" The ghost shouted to Soul Archer, who was already on it. He fired another skreemer.

"Incoming!" Cole yelled as the arrow changed course, veering in their direction.

"Cyclondo!" The blue ninja was the first to take action, flying over the gap between buildings. Cole was next, then Kai followed. It was increasingly becoming difficult to carry Lloyd, but Kai pushed through, forcing himself to keep trucking along.

"Almost there!" The black ninja levitated to the next rooftop alongside Jay, with Kai and Zane at their heels.

To the red ninja's dismay, the wind picked up, starting to blow him off course. As the gale continued to gain velocity, he began to lose connection with his airjitzu. His hold on Lloyd loosened, and he did all that he could not to drop him.

"Kai, let go of me," the green ninja said. The fire master pretended he didn't hear. "Kai, don't make me fight you. I know what to do."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" The brunette asked anxiously, watching as the master of wind as he closed the distance between them at an alarming rate. He now helped the Sword of Sanctuary in his right hand, the golden blade glinting in the sunlight.

"Being I'm free, you can use your elemental powers. You or me could form our dragons," the blonde suggested, and the corners of Kai's lips curved upwards into a sly smile.

"Good idea. We'll definitely show 'em." The fire ninja took a deep breath, letting himself drop out of his protective airjitzu bubble. Downward they cascaded, until his elemental dragon of fire appeared underneath of them. They landed on its back, and Kai reached for the reigns, whipping them once they were in hand.

"Kai! Look out!"

Out of nowhere, a tornado sprung up, sucking up buildings in its wake. As predicted, Morro was behind this occurrence, features creased in concentration as he struggled to control the ravaging torrent he had created. The building they had just been standing on was being ripped to pieces, debris swirling and being flung from the eye of the storm as it expanded in size. This wasn't looking too hot for the Scroll Writers.

"No! Why won't you listen to me? I'm the Master of Wind! I control you!" A frustrated ghost fought to retain his hold over his element as it tore through the otherwise tranquil skies, the strain it was putting upon him evident in his pale, green irises.

Outflying the cyclone was tricky at first, but Kai quickly got the swing of things. Swerve, and dodge. Dive, then rise. Soon, they were to Deadman's eye - their only ticket out of here. Without hesitation, the master of fire guided his dragon through, and they came out on the other side; back in Ninjago. They were just above the snowy summit of the mountain, encircling the peak a few times for a victory round, and then it was back to the Bounty. But before they could make it, Lloyd found himself losing his grip.

"K-KAI!" The green ninja alerted the fire ninja as he began to slide off the dragon's slippery hide. He whimpered as he fumbled for a handhold, which only caused him to go faster. Ear-splitting screams rang out as Lloyd fell into the winter wonderland below, all of it happening in slow, painstaking motion. As he descended his hands were outstretched, trying to latch onto something that just wasn't there. At first he realized something had gone astray and then tried to correct himself. But when he couldn't, the gut-wrenching realization had traveled to his eyes, leaving them utterly terrified. At last gravity had set in, dragging him down...down

"Lloyd!" Kai yanked on the reigns, leading the fiery beast into a nosedive after his brother. But Lloyd was just falling too fast. He'd hit the mountainside before he could get to him.

"KAI!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **So what did you think? Leave your opinion in the reviews! And please tell me if you want this to be continued! :D Until then I'll see you on my main story! Expect a chapter soon! Bye! NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	2. Falling Hopes

**Guess what?! This is going to be continued! I also plan to rewrite the rest of Possession from here off! Yay!**

 **Review Replies: (Wow! Ten reviews already? ;D)**

 **FFF: Heh, yeah... Morro is one of my favorite characters thanks to you. :) And the other Morro is one of my least favorites, thanks to you as well. Oh, and this Morro is a baddie. :P**

 **Jens: Lucky for you, it is going to be continued! :D And thank you! (Btw the only part of my dream was Lloyd falling off a cliff after escaping Morro's possession. The rest is purely improvised. ;P)**

 **TheAmberShadow: Here it is! The next chapter!**

 **Rosa: Thank you! It's probably because I rewatched Possession. The season is definitely tied with Rebooted now.**

 **NinjagoMLP: Here's chapter 2!**

 **AncientSolLuna: Thanks! Your review made me smile the most.**

 **Alexandria: Thanks to your reviews, it is! :D**

 **Loki: Aw, thanks! And hopefully that PM I sent you cleared up your confusion. :P**

 **Guest: Sure thing! Thanks! :)**

 **And here's a special thank you to everyone else who read the first chapter and reviewed! :D**

* * *

The fire dragon closed its wings to increase its speed, but it still wasn't going to be fast enough. Time was at the essence, and that's exactly what Kai didn't have at this moment.

"Ninja! Don't you know you're in my domain?" The master of wind appeared next to him, and Kai scowled. He was riding a current of air, moving at a quicker pace than the dragon. In his hand was the Sword of Sanctuary, shining with its grand radiance in the daylight. "Wanna see how this plays out for you?" the ghost said with a smirk, turning the blade to allow the red ninja a glimpse. It showed Morro reaching Lloyd first, snatching him out of the air and narrowly missing the side of the mountain.

"You'll never win! Lloyd will fight you!" Kai called over the howling wind, and Morro laughed.

"And lose!" Morro yelled, shooting downward with a blast of power.

"No!" Kai shouted as the ghost neared his friend, whipping the reigns even harder than before. "C'mon…" he mumbled as the rushing air threatened to blow him off his dragon as the beast swooped even steeper than before. His face was pelted with snow, the bitter cold biting at his skin, but he didn't care. He had to get to Lloyd. He had to save him.

"You're too late!" the master of wind announced, spinning around and sending a whirlwind of air up at Kai, ultimately slowing him down. After cackling for a few moments, he resumed in his descent down the cliffside, accelerating as he came closer to the floundering green ninja. The blonde's limbs were going haywire, kicking and swinging at nothing but thin air. Morro smirked. He was the perfect catch.

With another burst of speed, the ghost shot forward, ignoring the blustery conditions. He was almost there.

"M-Morro!" Lloyd exclaimed, breathless and shocked. He tried swimming away from him, but did so miserably, only causing himself to plunge at a much quicker rate.

"That's right, and you're coming with me!" he somersaulted, dipping lower. To Kai's horror, Morro seized Lloyd's wrist, snatching him from the sky. With an eerie, lime glow, he disappeared into the blonde's chest. Oh no.

All of a sudden, Kai's dragon began to flicker, and the red ninja swallowed. With Lloyd possessed, none of their elemental powers were able to function. And now his was giving out on him!

Finally, the elemental beast went poof, and Kai began to fall. Down...down…

"Ahhhh!" his voice rang out as he fumbled to perform airjitzu, the blustery air whipping his face and stinging his eyes. Being he was at a much lower altitude, the alp much closer than it was before. He wouldn't have enough time to correct himself. He didn't rescue Lloyd, and now Kai was going to die because of his rash actions. One stupid, faulty move after another.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and accept his fate, he stopped falling. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes and took in his surroundings. What do you know, he was back and safe on the Bounty!

"You're lucky I caught you, hot-pockets. Just in the nick of time too." The earth ninja remarked, dropping the master of fire onto the deck of the ship. Kai could see the other ninja, Wu, Misako, and Ronin gathering behind him, and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Tough luck?" Jay asked, stepping up next to Cole.

"Yep," Kai said dryly, pulling back his ninja hood. "Couldn't catch a break. Not now, not ever."

"What happened up there, ninja?" Sensei Wu spoke up, appearing at the black ninja's side. With one hand he stroked wispy white beard, the other gripping his father's bamboo staff.

"We failed, that's what," the red ninja climbed to his feet with the aid of the railing, brushing off his clothing and smoothing out his gnarled hair. "Lloyd freed himself somehow, but was taken back under Morro's control. But that does mean something—he has the willpower to force him out. Even if he may be in a weakened state right now."

"Kai is correct," Zane concurred. "When Lloyd was still in our presence, I ran a quick scan. His vitals came back stable and in fair health, though he did show symptoms of weariness and extreme fatigue. Which can be easily explained. As Kai said, he did break free of Morro's possession twice within the last hour."

Cole was quick to nod. "Tin-can here knows his stuff."

"Of course I do." The nindroid said in a monotone.

"So wait just a minute; you're saying Lloyd was able to free himself," Ronin pushed past the other ninja, his features grim. "But that's only once. And now he decides to escape? If the boy had the power earlier, why not force Morro out sooner?" The other ninja exchanged dubious glances. Ronin's take on the situation did make sense. Much more than Kai's own philosophy.

"Ronin's right," the blue ninja agreed. "There might be a simple explanation for why he was able to escape. Didn't he, like, crash through a rooftop? If Morro fell unconscious while inside his body, then I don't see why Lloyd couldn't just overthrow him. Capeesh?" Nobody spoke for a moment, looking to each other with worried expressions creasing their features.

"For once…" Cole sighed, patting the blue-clad on the back. "I'm on Jay's side. Morro probably lost control because of his sloppy footwork. Arrogance is always the killer of flair."

"Did your dad tell you that?" Jay chimed in, his blue eyes mischievous.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is Lloyd's safe return. And kicking Morro's butt." The black ninja punched a fist into his opposite palm, indicating the wind master's future beat down. The other ninja hurrahed harmoniously. Morro didn't know what was coming to him.

"Guys! You're back!" The water ninja exited the bridge, racing down the steps. The first thing she did was run to her brother, engulfing him in a giant hug. When she pulled away she was smiling, until she met her each of her brothers' dull faces. "What happened?" she asked with caution, lowering her voice.

"Morro, that's what." Jay voice everyone's thoughts aloud, and the wind suddenly picked up. There was a collective gulp.

"From your reports, I suggest we leave here as soon as possible. And no more elemental powers, even if you do sense their return. No more risks." Sensei Wu turned around, heading for the the dungeon just underneath in the deck below. "And if you don't listen to me, there will be hefty consequences. Not only does it weaken Lloyd, it weakens your ability to fight independently. Your heavy reliance on your powers makes you weak. To become better, eliminate that weakness." With that, he vanished downstairs. Misako scuttled after him, a few scrolls tucked underneath her arm. Ronin trailed after them, making sure to keep his distance. They had to go check on Ghoultar.

Once they were gone, the ninja resorted to staring at each other. None of them knew exactly what to do without their leader. But Zane still advocated something.

"Brothers, it wouldn't be a bad idea to heed Sensei's words. He is only trying to protect us." Zane pointed out, and the lightning master scoffed.

"'Protect us?' Don't you mean _shelter_ us? Look where that got Lloyd! We didn't know about Morro, so we couldn't even stop him!" the blue ninja waved his arms, as if it would get his point through faster.

"Guys, I think you're both right, but we can't keep arguing like this." The master of earth interposed, breaking the two apart. "We have to act as a team. United, not divided. If we're divided, we're easy prey."

"I might have an idea..." Kai mused after a moment, walking away from his fellow brothers and gazing over the side of the ship. "There," he pointed at the side of the mountain, peering at his friends over his shoulder. "What if we caused an avalanche?"

"Wha- Are you _insane_?!" The blue ninja protested, his brows knitting together. "Do you _want_ to kill Lloyd?"

"I'm up for it. It's the only idea we've got, and that's better than doing nothing at all," Cole said with his lips drawn in a thin line. "Nya, ready the cannons. Time to take out some ghosts."

"Cole, are you sure about this?" the water ninja asked, unsure of how to continue. Should she just listen to the earth master with no questions asked? Should she object?

Everyone turned to Zane for his input. He was a nindroid after all.

"Well, Cole usually is in charge, and it isn't necessarily a terrible suggestion-"

Kai threw his hand up into the air. "Thank you!"

"...so I'd say let's try it. If all goes wrong, we have a candidate to blame. And it wouldn't include Jay, Nya, or I."

"Wait, so which one of us is the scapegoat?"

"Like Zane said - you'll find out if all goes south," Jay answered with a smirk, and both Kai and Cole frowned.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Nya announced, taking off for one of the cannons. The ninja high-fived.

"Let's do this!"

NinjaChief547

Morro had been right all along. Lloyd had actually landed on the Sword of Sanctuary when they crashed through the roof of that building and had been hiding the extent of his injuries this entire time. As of now he couldn't possess Lloyd, for risk of accidentally killing the teenager. Then he could never execute his plans of vengeance.

Aboard their skiff, the master of wind side-eyed the blonde, glowering at the sight. Bansha was treating to his wounds with pieces of his green ninja sash, preventing the chance of infection. Thankfully, the blade had only grazed his side, but still took out enough skin and left a noticeable gouge. It was an exceptionally tricky task patching him up, considering the fact ghosts couldn't come in any contact with any blood, though the blademistress managed. She had dealt with worse before.

Morro diverted his attention to the other ghost - Soul Archer - who was keeping watch with a telescope. The Destiny's Bounty was in his line of sight, but at a very difficult angle to fire at. The arrow would most likely ping off of the stone wall no matter where he aimed, despite his excellent shot.

"What are they up to?" Morro asked, squinting his eyes and raising a hand to block out the bright, noonday sun.

"It appears they are readying a cannon of some sort," Soul Archer answered calmly, adjusting the scope. "Though I don't know what they plan to do with it."

The master of wind pursed his lips, nodding solemnly. "They're up to something, and whatever it is I don't like the looks of it. Get us out of here," he ordered, turning his back on the ninja. They didn't deserve his devoted attention.

Now awake, the green ninja glared daggers into the back of Morro's translucent head. He was captured, but at least he wasn't possessed. For the time being Morro couldn't use him as a vessel to harm his friends, though Lloyd could be used as leverage. Knowing this didn't make him feel any better, however.

"He's awake, Morro," Bansha observed, her tail separating into two legs as she landed on the starboard without making a sound. Slowly, she reached for the green ninja, who upon impulse scooted away. But that only caused him to wince. Morro's lips curled into a vile grin.

"Good. Now he can witness the end of the ninja. Bansha," he said to the ghost looming over Lloyd. "Sing the ninja a lullaby. They're right in the avalanche zone."

Terror consumed the green ninja, contorting his features and seeping down his spine. They were planning to murder his family—the only family he'd ever truly knew. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't bear to lose them.

"What do you think of that, Lloyd?" The master of wind's voice broke into the blonde's thoughts, startling him. The ghost was making his way toward him, his strides confident and sure. Complacency tainted his cold eyes, and Lloyd shrank away.

"Yes, of course Morro," Bansha complied, sauntering over to the edge of the deck. Once she was there, she looked back at them over her shoulder. "I suggest you cover your ears."

"Certainly," the ghost smirked, snapping his fingers at Soul Archer. "Bring the vengestone cuffs. It's time to let some ears bleed."

A gasp escaped the green ninja, and he scuffled backward until he had no place left to go. They were going to handcuff his wrists behind him and force him to listen to Bansha's piercing shrieks.

After rooting through a crate of miscellaneous items, Soul Archer returned with a pair of iron fetters in hand. As soon as he was hovering in front of Lloyd, he bent down to clamp them on, but the green ninja refused, hiding his hands behind his back. Morro cast him a withered glare, yet the blonde still wouldn't budge. Not even the slightest.

"Forget it. We'll just progress anyway. Bansha, you have the authorization to begin." The ghost affirmed, taking his gaze off the energy master. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Lloyd moving his hands up to his ears. He allowed a sly smile to bunch one half of his face.

"Now!" he shouted, and Soul Archer was fleet to snap one of the shackles around Lloyd's wrist. Spinning the blonde around, the bow wielder did the same to his other wrist, making sure it was secure before throwing him onto the wood. The green ninja grunted as he struggled to twist his hands out of the restraints, but to no avail did he loosen them the teeniest.

Derisive laughter invaded the blonde's ears, and he rolled onto his back to face his captors. He felt a minor twinge in his side, but ignored it. They were making a complete fool out of him. In all honesty, Lloyd was glad that his brothers couldn't see him in such a emasculate state. It was humiliating. He was supposed to be the green ninja—the leader of the ninja team. Yet here he was, awaiting his eardrums to explode.

Once the other two ghosts had taken the proper precautions, the screeching commenced. Shrill, high-pitched, and unbearable sirens raided the air. Lloyd tried to block it out with all his might, scrunching his eyes shut and drawing his shoulders inward, but that still didn't muffle the assaulting noise. It stunned him, deafened him, and he joined along in her screaming.

When the sound eventually ceased, the green ninja groaned, the ringing in his ears muddling the world around him. Using his only other reliant sense, the blonde scanned the ship. Morro and Soul Archer appeared unaffected, chatting about something Lloyd himself couldn't hear.

Reality was a drone as all three ghosts conversed, watching as the snow atop the mountain began to crumble away and pour over the cliff far above them. They weren't in its line of destruction, instead at a safe distance on a ledge directly across from the falling ice.

Finally, when Lloyd's hearing returned, he could hear a low rumbling, escalating into a loud roar by the time he had fully regained his senses. The ground underneath them vibrated, yet showed no signs of giving way anytime soon.

"..that should cool down that fire ninja," Lloyd picked up Morro's voice, and Soul Archer chuckled.

"We can hope. While they are caught up in the avalanche, I suggest we get a move on. If our desired results do not occur and the ninja do survive, they could locate us quite easily," he replied, indicating to the stern of the ship to Lloyd's left. "You are our ticket out of here."

"It'd be my pleasure," Morro smiled, starting toward the back of the ship. When the ghost passed by the green ninja, he made extra sure to step on his foot, cackling as he did so. Reflexively, Lloyd brought his knees up to his chest, glaring up at the wind master.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master anyone? Coming soon, so stay tuned for further updates! I love all of you! NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(Are the ninja's personalities still intact? o_o)**


	3. Avalanche!

**Guess what? I'm back! ;D**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Jens: That's good to hear! Yeah, but Lloyd can't get off _that_ easily. I still have to finish the season off. ;P**

 **TheAmberShadow: At least, lol. XP**

 **NinjagoMLP: Yeah, I know. He needs cookies. And the ninja definitely need to save him...eventually... ;P**

* * *

"Mayday! Mayday!" Nya called out to her brothers as Bansha's unmistakable screams filled the atmosphere, emitting a sound-wave that sent chunks of ice fragmenting everywhere. Buckets of snow dumped from the summit above, followed by a loud, splintering noise. A wall of the mountain was coming down!

"I'll alert the others!" Jay responded over the cracking of ice and raging flurry of snow. It was increasingly becoming harder to perceive his surroundings, but Jay still managed to feel his way to the stairs leading into the hull.

"Man, I wish I could use my fire right now!" Kai shouted to nobody in specific, running up to the bridge. Someone had to maneuver them out of this mess.

"Ah! Melted snow means water, and water means bad news!" Cole dodged past sheets of falling ice, tailing after the red ninja. Turning into green goop was the last thing on his agenda—by far.

Another shriek rang out, and Kai froze. That was his sister.

"Nya!" The master of fire whipped around, panicked. Not bothering to use the stairs, Kai jumped onto the main deck, landing in a barrel-roll. Sprinting for the bow of the ship—the source of the sound—the brunette tripped on something, falling onto the deck with a jarring thud.

Upon closer inspection, he realized what he had tripped on wasn't just an ordinary something; it was Zane, a shard of ice protruding from the right side of his head. He was out of commission.

Shaking his head, the fire master rightened himself, rising to his feet. He squinted his eyes to see through the steady downpour of snow, but they widened when he caught sight of a hand sticking out of a pile of snow. It was Nya! She was buried alive, and if Kai didn't dig her out of there in time…

 _No…_ the red ninja made a beeline for the mound, sliding onto his knees as soon as he was near and initiating the process of upturning snow. He had to get her out. No exceptions.

"Kai! Get over here!" Cole yelled over the chaos, but the fire master purposely ignored him. "Kai! What are you doing?! You'll be buried alive!"

But before Kai could respond, another section of the mountain disintegrated, lurching the ship to the side and sending everyone aboard reeling. Immediately, Kai vanished underneath another shower of ice, getting submerged in its wake.

"KAI!" The earth ninja shouted as he lost his footing, toppling over as the Bounty began to slide off its pedestal and over the edge of the deep gorge below.

Another wall came crashing down, smashing through the roof of the bridge and sending pieces of wood flying in every which direction. Mortified, Cole watched as more and more snow settled overtop of the water and fire masters, ice creating holes in the deck and every other surface of the ship.

There was total devastation. How could he stop this? How could he rescue Kai and Nya in time? Were the others okay?

Time to try out his new ghost powers.

NinjaChief547

Lloyd stared in utter shock as the Bounty was immersed in heaps of snow and rock alike, the avalanche wreaking havoc upon the hull of the ship. For awhile he had been able to make out his friends' figures scrambling for safety, then nothing at all as a slab of mountain had collapsed on top of them. It was agonizing to see his team so helpless and unprepared, getting ambushed like this, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could only sit and watch in heavy silence as the skiff glided over snow. Morro had taken up the task of steering the ship with his wind, navigating it around the occasional rock or tree that popped up. And Lloyd could only stare in horror.

Once there was hardly anything left of the Bounty peeking out from underneath the the rubble, the ship grinded to a halt with a low groan, and Morro began laughing, as if proclaiming his undoubted victory. While he was laughing, Soul Archer and Bansha took it upon themselves to fly off to go examine the wreckage. Lloyd on the other hand, felt like crying and vomiting. This wasn't supposed to happen. His friends weren't supposed to be lost underneath tons of snow and ice.

"Give up yet?" the master of wind peered down at the master of energy once he had his laugh, who was fending off tears. It took the blonde all he had to look the ghost dead in the eye, though mustering the courage to speak was much, much trickier.

"N-Never," Lloyd stated, but his voice came out ragged and hoarse. He swallowed to salivate his cottony mouth, but it still remain drier than a desert.

"You sound confident," Morro remarked, and the blonde scowled, his vision clouding over with tears. Rapidly, Lloyd blinked to bid them away. He couldn't show Morro how defeated he felt. He had to remain stoic; at all costs.

"You know, you don't have to hide it," the ghost began, unsheathing the Sword of Sanctuary from his back and twirling it once. He proceeded to glance at its blade, and seeing nothing, decided to test its sharpness.

"Hide what?" Lloyd croaked, cringing at the scratchiness of his voice. Definitely not stoic.

"They way you feel," Morro answered absently, arcing the golden blade for the mast of the ship. "It's obvious you're broken. Everything you've ever fought for taken from you in the blink of an eye... Doesn't it feel terrible? Knowing that you failed the people you cared about the most?"

Shameful, Lloyd's eyes drifted down to his lap. The green ninja felt horrible—miserable inside. He wasn't there to lead and guide his friends, and now this had happened. Bile rose in the back of his throat, but he forced it back down. Now was not the time for self-pity. Morro was trying to get inside his head.

"You know that I can tell what you're thinking." Lloyd looked up, finding the master of wind's slitted gaze trained on him.

"How so?"

"I could read your thoughts while I was possessing you. Don't lie to me. You've always had a fear of being a disappointment, of not being able to live up to others' expectations. You blame yourself for the Overlord's return, your friend Zane's death, and last of all—your father's own banishment to the Cursed Realm," Morro explained in a cool tone, practicing more swings with his newly acquired weapon. "You know, if you'd allow me to free my master without conflict, perhaps I could help you free your father. It'd only be an…exchange, no less."

The master of energy could only gape at the ghost. A negotiation? Freeing his father? Working with Morro to curse Ninjago? Why was he asking him this?

For some strange reason, Lloyd found himself inquiring about such a bargain. "How would that benefit me?"

"The liberation of your father."

"Yes, but what else? Cursing Ninjago is a kinda big deal…" the blonde trailed off, giving Morro the impression he was actually talking business. But he was only probing for information, not a secure seat in the so-called "cursed" future of Ninjago.

"And…" Morro appeared to be torn by his next few words, almost even hesitant. "And I'd let you keep the green ninja title. I wouldn't make anymore attempts at stealing it." Lloyd perked up, but only for play. Really? Would he really do that? He didn't believe it for a second.

"But we haven't agreed on anything yet, so don't get your hopes up too high," the ghost added, slicing at the pole with efficiency. Though nothing Morro did or said could change the green ninja's mind. His decision was already justified.

"I'm not, because I don't accept the offer," Lloyd answered firmly, shifting his bound hands into a more comfortable position behind him. "You may be right about my fear of being a failure, but as long as I'm living and breathing—I haven't failed. There's still a fighting chance, no matter how fruitless a situation appears to be. When there's a will, there's a way. Always." Morro kept cutting away at the mast, his motions turning rougher, until he finally broke it off entirely. Scowling, he stalked over to Lloyd.

"How do you do that? How do you still have the spirit to look at the bright side of things?! Your friends probably are dead, and you're still so keen to fight?!" he shouted at the blonde, waving the sword fervently. "Even when I possessed you, I noticed this...this undying flame of hope! You always believed that your sad excuse of friends were coming to save you! How could you just tell they would arrive?!" he shouted with ire, letting the tip of his blade drop and scrape the against wooden deck with a grating noise.

The green ninja didn't have to ponder a single one of his questions. To all three, he answered with a single word: "Faith."

"Faith?"

"Faith," Lloyd gave a curt nod, and Morro frowned.

"Is that it?" he asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

In a huff, the master of wind resumed in his chopping, this time on what was left of the jagged-ended mast while he awaited his underlings to return. Morro hated to admit it, but he could see why the Writers of Destiny had decided it was Lloyd to be the chosen one. He fit the bill perfectly.

Yet he still refused to accept the undeniable facts. He was just as qualified to be the green ninja, perhaps even more so. And there was no way he was surrendering the title to Lloyd:

It. Was. _H_ _is_.

NinjaChief547

The master of earth came to with a spur, jolting upright. He was lying is his bed inside the Bounty, somehow. Had it all been a dream? Did they really get taken out by an avalanche?

After a brief glance around the room, his gaze locked on the sleeping figures of the water and fire ninja, both of them dressed their sleepwear and lying in the wrong bunks. Kai was lying in Lloyd's, while Nya was in Jay's directly above, and they were both submerged underneath a sea of blankets. But none of the other ninja were present. Huh. Where was Zane and Jay?

"Hey you're awake," Cole lifted his head at the deep voice, looking up to see Ronin enter the ninja's quarters. "And I didn't even know ghosts could fall asleep in the first place. Unless you were exposed to some sort of water and it sapped your energy somehow, then I guess it's possible. But I'm just taking a shot in the dark, so don't take my word for it," he chuckled, taking a seat on the bottom bunk across from Cole. The black ninja frowned.

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely bewildered. What had happened?

"What happened you ask? Either your plan to cause an avalanche backfired or Morro pulled a sneak attack and did the dirty work himself. None of us really know," Ronin shrugged, taking a bite out of an apple the earth master had just noticed he was holding. "We were down here when the incident occurred, so my details probably aren't accurate."

Cole nodded, but something with Ronin's supposition just didn't add up. "How did you know we were planning that? You left before any of us could start brainstorming."

"The blue one said so, but that's all I caught," the con-artist signaled to the door with a thumb. "He was talking too darn fast."

"Well, that figures," Cole remarked. At least he knew one of his brothers was alright.

"It's good he warned us in time," Ronin continued. "We found those two just in the nick of time," he gestured to Kai and Nya. "They were on the verge of hypothermia...asphyxiation... Ya know, the whole shebang."

Cole shuddered at the thought. That had meant they had almost lost two members of their team. "What about Zane? Where is he?" he asked, but the grim expression on Ronin's face didn't relay him a good message.

"Ironically, he was damaged by the falling ice. One embedded itself in his internal mainframe, shutting him down on the spot. According to Jay, it is possible to bring him back online, but it's out his league. He said that Nya usually specializes in that type of stuff, but if you couldn't tell already, she's not exactly up and running either," the ginger-haired man explained, and Cole frowned. That definitely wasn't good, especially with Morro out on the loose. With dwindling numbers, their lack of the Sword of Sanctuary, and Lloyd captured, things weren't looking so hot right.

"So how did you guys find me?" the master of earth asked after a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. It was still strange to barely even feel his hand on his face, even though it was visible and he knew it was there. Just a light sense of pressure, nothing more. It was one of the many downsides of being a ghost. The only good things transitioning into a ghost had to offer was the enhancement of his other four senses. Especially his sense of sight, since he could now see everything so clearly, it was almost a bit overwhelming. Was every human's vision restricted? Or did he just have terrible eyesight to begin with? He didn't know, but this was certainly better than what he had before.

"We figured the snow had passed right through you, and we found you lying on top of it. How you fell unconscious, though, is beneath me." Ronin took one final bite out of the blood-red apple, before tossing it into the trash bin right next to the door with the flick of a wrist.

"Oh." Was all that Cole could say as his gaze drifted back to the lumps on the bunk bed across from him. They moved up and down with every rise as fall of of the fire and water master's chests—an indication of stable life. With a sigh, the black ninja lowered his head. Even though this had been an utter disaster, at least they were alive. It could have been worse. How much worse, the earth master wouldn't allow himself to think about. It was unthinkable.

"But we do have an idea where the tomb is," Ronin said at last, as he could feel Bansha and Soul Archer's presences in the room behind him. If all he had to do was lead the ninja in the wrong direction to reclaim his cursed soul, he'd have it back within the next day. Though if they weren't caught in the avalanche it probably would have been much sooner.

"Where?" Cole raised his head, his brown eyes steadfast and determined. Ronin cracked his traditional sly smile.

"The Caves of Despair."

* * *

 **Whew! Now it's time to rewrite the next episode with this plot incorporated! This is surely going to be interesting...so tune in for the next chapter! If any of you have any ideas of what I should do, feel free leave them in the reviews! I really have nothing planned from this point on.**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	4. Disastrous Consequences

**You have been warned.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Haha, ikr?**

 **Jens: Meh, this is the exact reason I like Ronin. (Weird, right?) And well? Whoops...**

 **TheAmberShadow: No, Ronin's not possessed. He's just trying to win back his cursed soul like a dumbo. He'll come to his senses eventually... Maybe.**

 **Guest: I'll consider your idea, but obviously with quite a few plot twists thrown into the mix. ;) I'm open to more ideas, if you have anymore.**

* * *

It had been a treacherous journey down the mountainside, the stiff hitting bumps and throwing the green ninja from side to side. Lloyd gritted his teeth as the vengestone cuffs dug deep into his wrists, rubbing them raw. Because of the ghost's reckless actions that had resulted in the mast's breakage, Morro was having quite the hassle guiding it with his powers, thus the reason behind the sudden jolts and jerks. The boat hit each and every dip and pothole in the path, hitting rocks with such force that the hull crunched.

Cursing, the master of wind thrust his powers over the stern, causing an increase of speed and for the stiff to go airborne. When the boat once again came in contact with the ground, it was accompanied with a jarring impact, lurching the master of energy forward and face-first onto the deck. Being his hands were chained behind him, there was nothing he could do to catch himself. He let out a feral growl when the ghosts aboard began to snicker.

"Having trouble there?" Soul Archer taunted, and Lloyd cast him a glare devoid of any emotion. He wouldn't disclose his anger, nor the hollow, empty feeling that had manifested within his chest. Though his features nor posture showed it, he felt hopeless. And helpless. There was nothing he could do except reserve his strength for when Morro was ready to use him as a pawn once again. But it couldn't hurt to try and fortify his willpower. There was the slightest chance that he could reject Morro's possession. He had seen it.

When the wind Master had made his first attempt to overtake the blonde's body, Lloyd had caught a glimpse of his thoughts. That had been one of his worries—Lloyd's resistance.

"A little quiet, isn't he?" Bansha said, glancing down at the green ninja's prone frame. Once again, he did nothing.

"No! Why won't this stupid ship listen to me?! I control the wind!" Morro fussed as the stiff refused to cooperate with him, deliberately straying off course. "No! Not that way!" Alright. Lloyd couldn't contain his smugness any longer. It was impossible. The flicker of a grin puckered his cheeks.

"But you don't control Destiny. Maybe it's the stiff's destiny to slow you down," the green ninja commented, and Morro's head snapped in his direction. Anger burned bright in his ghostly green irises.

" _Not another word_ ," he hissed, but Lloyd did not quiet down. He was strong. Morro was weak.

"I don't have to listen to you," the blonde managed to climb to his knees, his gaze uncompromising. This only provoked the master of wind, but nevertheless he continued, "You can't control me." But once he said this, he realized his mistake. Morro's wind ceased, and the ghost canted his head to the side in mild amusement.

"Oh really? You're saying that I _can't_ control you?" Morro's sinister voice set off a series of alarms in Lloyd's head, and the master of energy cringed. Yet remembering his inward oath himself, he was quick to square his shoulders.

"You do not disrespect our leader," Soul Archer said with his legs now materialized. He shoved the green ninja down with the toe of his boot, then perched on his back. Lloyd grimaced, altering his form to alleviate some of the pressure put upon his spine and wounded side. Soul Archer was standing spot on it.

"Unless you want to go deaf," Bansha resumed his sentence, floating up to his side.

"OR you will be _possessed_ ," Morro finished, his features twisting into a demented grin. This time, Lloyd couldn't help but shudder. It reminded him of the Overlord's wicked smile.

Almost imperceptibly, the blonde nodded, and Morro reassumed his position on the back of the ship. Activating his wind powers, the ship lurched into motion. Suddenly, an idea came to the green ninja's mind: He could throw himself overboard. Sure, doing that might result in a pair of broken legs, but that also meant Morro could no longer use him. He'd be worthless if he was crippled.

A small smile crept across his features as the stress upon his back was removed. Once it was, Lloyd sprang into action, kicking back and nailing the bow wielder in the shin. Soul Archer howled in pain as he raised his knee to his chest, dropping his weapon in the rush of things. Before Morro could wrap his mind around the situation unfolding before his very eyes, Lloyd had already staggered to the side right side of the ship, one leg thrown over the side.

As soon as Morro registered what was going on, it was a already too late. The master of energy launched himself into the snowy environment, and not even a gust of wind could stop him from doing so. He was home free!

Until he hit the ground.

The landing was much worse than he had anticipated, and he impacted the ground with his right side, his arm bending under his weight. With a sickening snap, the master of energy instantly knew that something had internally broken. As cold, searing pain tore from his shoulder and into to his fingertips, he let out and agonized wail, tumbling down the steep slope in a series of impartial flips and turns. After a while more of his aching body colliding with the face of the mountain, he finally came to a stop, where he remained for quite some time. It was by far too painful to attempt moving, so he just lay completely still, staring straight up into the bleak, white sky. His eyes were having trouble focusing on even that, so he scrunched them shut. So much pain...

If this was freedom, then why didn't it feel the least bit rewarding? Now he resided on a side of a rigid mountain, on the verge of shock with no elemental powers whatsoever. His arm was surely broken, as he could not move the limb without blasts of vibrant color erupting in the corners of his vision. Every shuddery breath he took brought upon a new tidal wave of nausea, causing his stomach to clench. Soon, the queasy feeling escalated into dry heaving, since he had not ingested any kind of food besides a shot of alcohol in the past four days. And the sensation kept coming over and over again, and Lloyd had no choice but to throw up his own saliva. He felt disgusting.

Eventually, the episode regressed, and the master of energy was left panting, dazed, parched, and starving. If his injuries weren't enough kill him, surely dehydration, starvation, or hypothermia would do the trick.

Teeth chattering, the master of Spinjitzu struggled his way into a sitting position, his tongue pinned between his teeth to keep himself from crying out. The conditions were so terrible, Lloyd knew that he'd have frostbite in a matter of minutes if he couldn't find a way to keep his blood circulating. But how could he do so with a useless arm? It was only slowing him down.

Trying to stand was much harder, and his legs almost gave out when he was halfway there , but he finally managed to find a footing. Upon first glance, the mountain appeared to be barren wasteland; no ledges within sight. How would he find shelter?

"You can't hide from me forever, _Lloyd_ ," Morro's derisive voice bounced off the cavernous rocks all around, and the blonde winced and the devilish sound. No! Not now! He just escaped! Breaking his arm had to be worth something!

Quickly, the energy master scanned the area, until his green gaze landed on a small crevice a few feet to his left. It was directly across from where he stood and would be in Morro's line of sight in a few moments or so, which meant that he had to act fast. Taking one last glance ascertain that Morro wasn't anywhere in sight, Lloyd proceeded across the divide.

Crossing this particular slippery patch of ice was difficult without hands, but the green ninja was quick to identify a common pattern. As soon as he did, he was able to maneuver deftly, until he was finally to the other side. He'd made it! Now he just had to hide-

"Don't. Make. Any. Sudden. _Moves_ ," Morro hissed from behind him, and his blood became the temperature of the air around him.

He hadn't made it.

"So if your stab wound wasn't enough, you go and throw yourself over the side of a moving ship and into subarctic conditions? You really do have a death wish," the master of wind remarked, accompanied by the jangle of keys. Morro was going to free him? Why would he do that- Oh no.

"Dying would be better than letting you use my body to harm my friends," Lloyd retorted, grimacing as the ghost grabbed him by his injured arm.

"We can make arrangements," Morro grunted as he fiddled with the lock on the vengestone cuffs, but he was having a difficult time using the key. Frustrated, he vanished into the cuffs, undoing the lock manually. Finally, with a click, they dropped into the snow below, stirring the fluffy substance.

The green ninja stretched out his sore limbs, but took extra precaution with his right arm. He wasn't entirely sure where he broke it because the whole thing felt like it was on fire, yet freezing at the same time.

In a puff of green mist, Morro appeared in front of him, his arms crossed with a not-too-pleased expression on his face. His features depicted disappointment, pity, and anger all in one. Lloyd gulped.

"Tell me why I shouldn't- Did you _really_ have to break your arm?" the master of wind observed how Lloyd was cradling his right arm to his chest, wincing every now and then. At first glance, it appeared to look normal, until Morro examined it from the other side. It had a peculiar divot just above his elbow, where there appeared to be little to no bone, or lack there of. He frowned as he carefully applied pressure to the dip in Lloyd's skin, but the blonde yelped, jolting away from his touch.

"D-Don't..." the green ninja croaked, clutching his arm even tighter to his chest. "I-It hurts."

"No, really?" the ghost rolled his eyes, exhaling a deep, exasperated sigh. From what Morro gathered, Lloyd's arm wasn't a minor break: It was shattered. Morro had taken his eyes off of Lloyd for a split second, and now the blonde procured an injury the master of wind had no idea how to treat.

"H-How bad is it?" Lloyd asked in a quite voice after a moment, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Judging from the ghost's body language, it wasn't good.

"I think you shattered your elbow," Morro stated with a frown, and the blonde cringed. Shattered? Wouldn't he need a brace for that? Or surgery?

"Oh..." was all that Lloyd could think of to say as his heart sank. If he didn't receive the proper medical attention soon enough, he could forget ever fighting again. He'd never be able to with a deformed arm.

"Which means that you are of no more use to me," the ghost concluded, smirking as fright flared in the blonde's emerald eyes. "And that also means I'll have to find another _Spinjitzu Master_ to possess."

"N-No..." Lloyd stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with fear for his family and himself. All of them knew how to perform Spinjitzu.

"Or," Morro raised a finger, and Lloyd dreaded his response, " _you_ could teach me."

* * *

 **For the record, I am not _completely_ evil. I just like hurting my favorite Ninjago Characters. (Wat the heck?)**

 **Lloyd: I'm just gonna step out... *tries to sneak away***

 **Me: Get black here! I still need to break your other arm!**

 **Lloyd: *gone***

 **Morro: Should I go after him?**

 **Me: What do you think.**

 **Morro: *sighs* I'll go get him.**

 **Me: Good.**

 **~Fin**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	5. Even the Strongest Break

**Heyo! Look who's back from the dead! And with another chapter of Exorcism! Sorry for the long wait! I've recently been swamped with homework, not to mention the fact that I'm sick now too. :( In fact, that's one of the only reasons I'm able to update this.**

 **FFF: You've made me realize how mean I'm being to my fans, and for that, I apologize... Or do I?**

 **Jens: Don't be too optimistic. There's a lot of story left. ;}**

 **TheAmberShadow: All I have to say is that you'll see.**

 **Catie Kuda: Don't worry: I will.**

 **CrazyRedmanelion: Hopefully this chapter will won't end the same way. ;}**

 **KitKatTheCrazyFangirl: I'm glad you enjoy. :)**

* * *

"How can you trust him?! Don't you remember how many times he's deceived us?!" the master of lightning argued, folding his arms indignantly over his chest.

"Jay, this might be the only lead we have," Cole coaxed, reaching out to place a hand on the blue ninja's shoulder. Affronted, Jay slapped his hand away.

"No! If this is just a trick, then we'll be even farther from the truth! Being Morro already has the Sword of Sanctuary, not to mention the map, he'll be able to figure it out where the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master is!" Jay rambled on for about another minute or so, speaking so fast that each of his words merged into one. It was not until Jay began to speak coherently again that Cole decided to listen to what he had to say.

"I say we wait until he's holed up somewhere, then BAM! We strike!" Jay brought a fist down into his opposite palm, tongue poking out from one side of his mouth. But when he began to talk at a thousand miles per hour again, Cole's mood darkened.

"That's foolish," the ghost ninja said, his tone gaining a sharper edge. "We need to find the tomb before Morro does-"

"Of course we do! That's the problem here! We don't have the Sword, we lost Lloyd, Kai and Zane are out of commission, and now we're down a water ninja," Jay listed off on a hand, his normally electric blue eyes filled with melancholy. In a small, almost child-like voice, he added, "What more do we have left to lose?"

"Jay-"

"No, Cole," stated Jay in a firm voice. "I don't have the time for this. I don't have the heart to talk about this. I have to go and try to repair Zane. If you really think the tomb is in the Caves of Despair, then go there yourself," the lightning master finished, moving to cover his face behind the back of a hand. But before he could do so, they caught the light, illuminating the pain in his eyes. "I-I'm not taking anymore risks," he whispered, before rushing for the exit of the room. The subsequent sound of a door slamming rattled throughout wooden walls of the hull.

Outside of the ship, Cole could hear the muffled whistle of the wind, blowing as fiercely as the emotions he felt swirling deep inside. He felt angry, tired, frustrated, and concerned. Angry, because Morro had managed to steal the Sword and Lloyd from their grasp just at the last second. Tired, because he was already sick of being a ghost, of being left in the dark and a state of unknowing. Frustrated, because he didn't know who he could trust anymore. He couldn't tell truth from lie anymore. And concern, for each of his siblings. He knew that Jay would find a way to fix Zane, but what about Kai and Nya? Lloyd?

The black ninja heaved a hopeless sigh. Jay was right. Over half of their team was kaput, Kai and Nya in comas, while Zane's central hard drive had been immeasurably damaged. Despite how glum things were looking, Cole still had faith in his inventive brother. He had to, otherwise he'd have no hope in anything else. And if he lost all hope, soon all of Ninjago would follow in his footsteps. He was supposed to be the Ninja of earth; solid, unwavering. Right now, he felt the exact opposite. And being a ghost didn't help him any.

In all honesty, he was starting to believe Morro. Lloyd was gone. He didn't expect to see the energy master ever again, much less alive. And believing the villain was never a good sign.

A shiver ran through the master of earth, and he wrapped his seethrough arms around himself to retain whatever warmth he could as an ethereal creature. But the sensation did not wane, instead increasing in intensity. Despair clawed at his lungs, wisps of green smoke starting to rise. As much as he wanted to believe that the snow above was melting and seeping through the boards of the ceiling, he knew that just wasn't the case. Tears flared in the corners of his eyes as his vision blurred, but he forced them shut. No, he wouldn't. He couldn't…

He clenched his fists tightly. Squinching his eyes shut, he bade the tears away.

No, evil hadn't won just yet. He wasn't going to go down without a fight either, for he was a ninja. Human or ghost, that was something he'd always be.

And he wouldn't ever let Morro take that away from him.

NinjaChief547

"So how do you do Spinjitzu?" the master of wind questioned, pointing the tip of the Sword of Sanctuary at the green ninja's throat. Lloyd gulped as the blade was pressed into his Adam's apple, and he tried his best to shrink away from the omniscient weapon.

Finally, Morro removed the Sword, casting Lloyd an unamused glance.

"Do you really think that he's just going to tell you?" Bansha asked from the background, lazily leaning against one of the ship's railings.

Morro spun around to face her, the curtain of his black hair whipping past. "No! Of course not!" he snapped, directing the dangerously sharp weapon at the blademistress. At this, Lloyd smiled to himself, despite the unrelenting, throbbing pain in his right arm and shoulder.

"Just asking," Bansha shrugged, and a disgruntled Morro swung back around to face the green ninja. Before the wind master could fully focus his attention on Lloyd, the blond made sure his face was neutral, revealing nothing.

"What are you looking at?" the ghost snarled, then started to roughly prod Lloyd's mangled arm with the blunt side of the blade. Hissing through gritted teeth, Lloyd curled into himself as best he could without bringing on another wave of queasiness. Instead, a sharp, searing pain tore through his side, and he grimaced.

"You really don't want him to teach you, do you?" Soul Archer drifted into view, and before Morro could protest, swiftly plucked the Sword of Sanctuary out of the younger ghost's grasp.

"Hey—"

"No, you listen to me, Morro. It's apparent that your threats aren't as effective as you assumed." Soul Archer indicated to the green ninja huddled on the floor with his blade, who was clutching his injured arm to his chest. "At this rate, you'll either kill the boy, or he'll kill himself, just to escape your foolhardy tendencies," he stated, before lowering the weapon.

"Then that would be his own loss," Morro seethed, snatching the sacred sword back in one rash movement. "I could care less if he killed himself. Then I could just go and use one of his puny friends. He's expendable, disposable—"

"Don't lie to yourself, Morro," Lloyd interrupted, his pained, yet defiant green eyes locking with Morro's. "You know that's not true. You need me, and you just don't want to admit it," he croaked, the truth in his voice veritable. Apparently Morro didn't think the same, for Soul Archer and Bansha were now the only things keeping him from slicing Lloyd to pieces.

"Perhaps we should get off this mountain," Bansha suggested after Morro had somewhat calmed down. "Before someone's temper causes another avalanche."

"Yes, perhaps we should," Soul Archer agreed, to Lloyd's relief. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Yet he also felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. That meant he'd be leaving his friends behind, possibly never seeing them again.

Maybe he would have to teach Morro Spinjitzu. But only for his freedom.

* * *

 **You'd better not, Lloyd.**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


End file.
